Height
This article represents the range of height taken from the vital statistics for various races given in the RPG. These more or less represent the most healthy members of the race, the ones that may become heroes. The base height represents the lowest possible height for a healthy adult individual in the race. Since the RPG is not necessarily canon, this info is advisory. Height table ;Core races :a Goblins are slight and wiry, averaging 3 feet in height.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 42 ...average goblin is 3 feet...Dark Factions, pg. 116 :b A high elf is usually a little over 6 feet in height.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 36 :c Humans average 6 feet in height.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 43 :d The average dwarf stands between 4 feet and 5 feet in height.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 34 :e Jungle trolls are lean and wiry, averaging 7 feet tall.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 49 :f Males are on average 7 feet tall.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 38 :g Orcs average between 6 to 7 feet in height.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 45 :h Males average 7 1/2 feet tall.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 47 :i List of playable races' heights in order. (Going from tallest to shortest, 12 being the tallest, based on male height): :::12. Tauren, 11. Night Elf, 10. Troll, 9. Draenei, 8. Worgen (Draenei and Worgen are very similar in height), 7. Orc, 6. Blood Elf, 5. Human (Orcs, Blood elves, humans, and Forsaken are also similar in height), 4. Forsaken, 3. Dwarf, 2. Goblin, and 1. Gnome (Gnomes and Goblins are basically the same height). All height ranges above from page 174 of World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game unless otherwise noted.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 174 ;Other races :j Table 1-6''Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 13 :k Slightly taller and leaner than Ironforge dwarves.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 6 :l Furbolgs average 7 to 10 feet in height and 3 feet in width. Many furbolgs continue to grow even after they reach maturity, adding layers of muscle.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 10 :m Table 2-6Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 33 :n ''Horde Player's Guide, pg. 11 :o Half-orcs are a bit taller than humans, standing around 6-1/2 feet in height. Males are noticeably taller than females.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 9 :p Forest trolls resemble their jungle troll cousins, but are taller and more muscled.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 10 :q Horde Player's Guide, pg. 29 :r At adulthood, but continue to grow. A fully grown ogre would be between 8 feet and 25 feet, the average for the larger ogres is 15 feet, though some ogres are small, barely larger than 6 or 7 feet.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 214 Undefined genders :s At construction, but continue to grow. :t At adulthood, but continue to grow.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 33 See also *Weight *Age References Category:Vital statistics Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Horde Player's Guide Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game